Valentines Day for the Egoist
by IBeautifullyImperfectI
Summary: Love is in the air for these to, at least Nowaki thinks so A one-shot for the Egoist pair for my Fiance! Happy Almost v-day!


**[A/N: This is a one-shot for my Fiance, a gift from me to her for valentines day!~ So please enjoy!]**

* * *

Today was the most hardest day out of the year, it was Valentines Day and Nowaki had his elbows deep in flowers. Helping each and every person with their own gifts he barely had time to do the same.

Nowaki watched a man fumble about the store, obviously having no clue what flowers he wanted. The raven haired man smiled and left the counter to greet the poor man. He stood behind the guy and looked at the rack of flowers the man had his eyes on. Nowaki walked over noticing how young the guy was, he would have to say it was for his girlfriend or boyfriend.

"May I recommend the pink tulips, and white Carnations?" Nowaki said hands behind his back.

The man smiled nervously. "Thank you...I'm purposing to my girlfriend of ten years.", he said with a half smile. "I have no clue what I'm doing..."

Nowaki only smiled, he took an even amount of each and took them to his counter. "Well a lot of people have no clue as to what flowers to get."

The man walked over, his smile still there as his hands occupied his pockets. "Well I wanted this year to be really special, show her I really love her."

Nowaki threw in a few red roses to add to the bouquet. He tied them all with a light pink ribbon and red and white paper. "Well I am sure she will adore this gesture of love." Nowaki said handing the man his flowers.

"How much?" The man started to pull out his wallet.

Nowaki put his hands up. "You're my last costumer so there on the house." He said with a smile.

The man thanked Nowaki and left quickly. Just like that the day was slowly ending. The feel of love was still lingering in his shop and it put Nowaki in a great mood.

After he turned the sign to closed, he went to work on the gift he had prepared for his boyfriend. He placed red tissue paper down, then a few pink carnations across it and then reached into a green bucket that had fresh red roses sticking out of the water. He laid a few onto the paper and arranged the the flowers to his likings. He took a bright red sink ribbon to tie them together.

* * *

After leaving the shop, Nowaki made it home before the the college teacher did. He grabbed two slim wine glasses, and after opening the glass bottle, he poured the red wine into the glasses. Setting the table ha been easy, he had bought a velvet red table cloth and put fresh rose petals all over it. The smell of them and the candles filled the apartment in a matter of minutes.

Hearing the door knob, Nowaki quickly put Hiroki's plate down. Sitting down out of breath he held the flowers in his arms, the water from the ends dripping on his pants, not caring at the moment he merely wiped the drops away.

Hiroki stopped at the doorway taking in the smell. "Nowaki are you burning the apartment down?!"

Hiroki ran for the kitchen, seeing all the light were dim through him for a loop, but he wasn't about to let that distract him from the problem right now. "Nowaki!"

The brunette stopped short when he saw the table and his boyfriend. Nowaki stood up and walked over to his panting boyfriend. "Happy Valentines Hiroki." Nowaki said bending over to plant a kiss to the older mans lips.

Hiroki took the flowers wide eyes like a deer caught in head lights. "You did..all this?" ,He said shocked. "For me?" He finished.

"Yeah, well the chicken may be a bit over cooked but-"

Hiroki flung himself at Nowaki, hugging the younger male tightly, sobbing silently. His body shook and his hands were tightly gripping the raven haired mans forearms. His head was against the younger mans chest and he kept making little sniffle noises.

Seeing this was way out of Hiroki's character he firmly placed his hands on his shoulders and pushed the smaller man away to look at him. Hiroki had his bangs plastered to his forehead and his nose was running. He didn't have to be a doctor to know what Hiroki's problem was. "Hiroki..are you ok?"

A few sniffles were heard and then a cough. "I'm fine..just had a long day...and this made it better." A smile spread across his face.

Nowaki blushed, feeling proud of himself, his grin went ear to ear. He brought Hiroki over to the table, in which good old Hiroki came back. The table cloth was to short, the chicken was like rubber, the flowers were to girly, Nowaki didn't care just watching his lover rant made him love him even more then he had.

"Are you even listening to me...?" Came a very pissed Hiroki.

"Um..yeah." Nowaki said in a tone that seemed to make the other male more aggravated. His eye began to twitch which made Nowaki smile.

"Quit smiling!" Hiroki through a piece of food towards Nowaki.

Nowaki being much faster caught the chicken with his mouth and chewed with a bigger smile. Hiroki screamed in frustration at this and stomped off into their bedroom. Leaving Nowaki grinning like a fool, his eyes following his lover till he disappeared. Hiroki didn't know it yet, but he was going to receive his other gift soon enough.

"Nowaki?! These candles could catch the whole damn house on fire!"

"And why is there flowers i the tub?! Now how am I suppose to take a bath?"

"Edible underwear...?" Box thrown into the nearest trash can. Which Nowaki would later get out and use on the other male. "When I told you to go cheaper on the underwear I didn't mean **THAT** cheap!"

_Happy Valentines Day Hiroki._

* * *

**[A/N: Sorry for how short this is! Also I'm posting this before Valentines Day for a reason! So sorry if it confused a lot of you :D I really do hope you like it! I made this for my Fiance because she loves this anime! And as long as this made her smile I really could care less if no one else reads it :) Sorry for any grammar errors. Don't be afraid to send me a PM pointing them out. I really need someone who can proof read my stuff haha]**


End file.
